


Regrets

by Amu



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amu/pseuds/Amu
Summary: 'It was a simple request from the other, something that M-21 himself did a double take when the other voiced it out initially thinking he misheard but once he heard it again clearly his only thoughts were that it was a silly and funny request. He understood where the other was coming from though, if there was just the tiniest faintest bit of memory that was returning M-21 would do the same and grasp it like a life line.'





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt even going on, on Tumblr that I just wanted to share. Hope you like, keep in mind that there may be a lot of typos since I tried to go over them but half the stuff doesn't register so sorry about that. Feel free to point them out though, enjoy. ^^  
> Just some inner thoughts from M-21.

* * *

It was a simple request from the other, something that M-21 himself did a double take when the other voiced it out initially thinking he misheard but once he heard it again clearly his only thoughts were that it was a silly and funny request. He understood where the other was coming from though, if there was just the tiniest faintest bit of memory that was returning M-21 would do the same and grasp it like a life line. 

M-24 himself had told him that he doesn’t remember anything concrete from his past but there are occasions when his body goes on autopilot, perhaps muscle memory or something else entirely. M-21 was happy for him that was the best that could happen to any of them, but he also cursed himself even more for not being able to get anything back for himself, he was nothing but a blank canvas in the end. His memories began when he woke up in one of the testing tube like containers until now, and even though he’s no longer submerged underwater or whatever the solution they were in was, he was still a dog attached by it’s leash who was tied to that terrible organization, Union. A place where both the last surviving members of the ‘M Series’ wanted to cut ties with and gain their freedom, but it was impossible in their broken and weakened state. They had to rely on Crombel to survive, for now. Still they would play it smart and continue to honor the promise they made to their fallen allies. 

* * *

* * *

**_“Call me brother from now on.”_ **

It was a request that M-21 had all the intention of granting, one that he wanted to do in order to show M-24 how important of a friend he was, but the day he had decided to do it was the last time he saw his colleague alive. It was the day that Jake and Marie attacked them, the day he lost his most closest friend and the day he was granted a new home with Frankenstein and Raizel. M-21 at first wasn’t sure why M-24 wanted him to use ‘ _brother_ ’, but his thought was that if it was important to M-24 than it was important to him as well. He didn’t have anything to grasp onto besides making sure that they both survived the hell they were thrown into, though sadly he failed and he was the last one standing.

He was alone in his room, dinner was over as well as their chores being done, something that although M-21 hated initially he had grown to like. It meant being clean, adopting this part of a normal life that he and the others yearned for years ago, though it saddens him to think that he was the only one to achieve it.  **“I wonder how it would be if all eight of us survived?”** he mused,  **“Who would be the one to clean the dishes and the table, would any of us even be able to cook?”**  He had a feeling M-24 would be the peacemaker of whatever place they would’ve called  _home_ , he was the big guy that others usually saw as scary but one with a big soft and caring heart. Though he could be wrong, after all it was M-24 who told him in his last moments that the one with a soft heart was actually him, he can’t really see it but he accepted it in the end, they were words that came from M-24 after all. 

He was here living in a lavish home now, having a great job that although it came with the occasional fights here and there and shredding of his attire he liked it. He loved being around the others, to be in their company and even though he wasn’t much of a social butterfly he loved to hear their chatter and their laugh. It made M-21 feel alive after all, though M-24′s request would still echo in his mind, if only he had done it sooner M-24 wouldn’t have left the world without him calling him ‘brother’. It was one of M-21′s biggest regrets. He himself didn’t know the meaning of such a word, but from what he had been able to observe at work with siblings themselves he can see how important they were to one another. The older always looking out for the younger one and making sure they were okay, to guide them and help them when the other needed assistance. The younger looking up to the older, wanting to be like them and maybe even better, but just being by their side was more than enough since they were their role-model in the end.  _Is that how it is with siblings, even if not related by blood?_

Takeo and Tao were like siblings to M-21, but he wasn’t sure if he can call them ‘ _brothers_ ’, not yet, he feels that it’s not something he deserves to call them. It was too big and important of a word to just voice it out like that, but he wasn’t sure. He regrets not calling M-24 a brother before he passed, but he feels foolish for even thinking about calling ‘Mark’ brother when he had them all fooled. M-21 was just so happy when he saw whom he thought ‘M-24′ was that he didn’t see anything amiss, but because of his blindness and carelessness it almost cost him the lives of his new family. Another regret of his that he can’t shake away, and although he’s certain the others don’t hold it against him it’s something he can’t forget or forgive himself for..

When he’s ready he’ll call them his siblings, his brothers, at least out loud. In his mind and soul they are his family, a family he cherishes and cares for greatly. They all mean the world to him and as long as he’s with them, whether he finds his own name of not in the end, M-21 feels that he will be able to move on. The fight with Union isn’t over yet, but he wants to cherish the moments he has with his new family and the opportunity at life that he along with the other M-Series fought so hard for. Something that although initially he hated himself for since it’s something he doesn’t feels he deserves, he will live it to the max as much as possible and cherish each moment. 

**“I have many regrets in life that I cannot take back, but I can at least work on my present and be the best person I can be. I’m not perfect, not by a long shot, but I’m still going forward. It’s better than being tied to a group that plays with others lives. I now have my freedom, my own free will, and I have my friends and family that I can lean on. We were so alone back then, we only had one another, but now I have other’s whom I want to continue living for and create more memories with. I have regrets, but I will try to live the best I can so I no longer have any more.”**


End file.
